It's Starfright!
Me: Surprise, wiki people! This isn't SweetPsycho! SweetPsycho: *from gaming room so kinda far* I TOLD HER SHE COULD DO WHATEVER SHE WANTED AS LONG AS SHE DOESN'T DISRUPT ME PLAYING MINECRAFT! Me: Surprise, it's Starfright! And since I can do whatever, you are going to meet a bunch of demons that SweetPsycho or Luna (Lillie) created! *summon magics* X: Hi people. Read Luna's AKA Lillie's blogs. Nightmare Wolf: Why am I here? Midnight Wolf: Do I have to be here? Lillie: Hopefully this doesn't go wrong and SweetPsycho kills us all. Ray: Agreed, I don't wanna die. MSCP-006: .ko ton si sihT MSCP-011: Help us please.. even though my sister doesn't speak proper English. Me: Isn't your speech supposed to be off too? 011: ?Eb oT tnAw uOy Od Me: No... 011: Good. Rainmare: hUmaNs! i wAtcH sTranGer tHingS! SweetRage: Cool. Sis doesn't care what you do. '' SweetHeart: ''I personally find it worrying. I hope this isn't a big trap. Sherobrine: I'm the last boi to join this "gathering." My brother better not show up or I'm dropping anything I'm doing and attacking him instead. Me: He wouldn't. Sherobrine: He better not. I traveled all the way from the murderous and shadowy version of this dimension, AKA The Blood Dimension, to come here, and that place is torture to try to leave. Me: Anyway guys, go crazy. SweetPsycho doesn't care UNLESS you disrupt her gaming. And you know who she gets when she's gaming, and you steal her cookies or Hersey's Cookies and Creme from there... +*Flashback*+ Nightbow: *sneak to steal SweetPsycho's cookies that are next to her* SweetPsycho: Climbing up the pillars.. easy. Now to try to- no, move, Enderdragon acid thing.. Nightbow: *takes a single cookie* SweetPsycho: *reaches but doesn't find it* Nightbow: *about to bite* SweetPsycho: *she looks up, but keeps going backwards until she has Nightbow in her sights* Nightbow: *bites cookie* SweetPsycho: *mouth opens* inhuman, but also unnatural and demonic-sounding, glass shattering screech Nightbow: *instantly dies* +*End of flashback*+ Me: Yeah.. just don't disturb her. Sherobrine: Welp, Imma go summon some monsters outside. .*everyone else goes crazy* SweetPsycho's P.O.V: Her: Ahhh, just some regular, good gaming. .*a single, tiny ember lands on her cookie, but extinguishes* Her: *sniff sniff* I. Smell. FIRE. Her: I. SENSE. A. FIRE. Her: Starfright and whoever else.. Her: Is. Her: Going. Her: To. Her: PAY FOR DISRUPTING MY GAMING!!! My P.O.V: Me: Guys, maybe we shouldn't have built this huge fire pit? Sherobrine: We have marshmallows, which require a fire pit to make s'mores. X: Campfires, the regular tiny ones, ARE FOR WEAKLINGS! 011: It's fine. As long as my sister is unharmed and not taken by the Foundation. I guess we can finally relax! SweetPsycho comes and cooks marshmallows calmly with us, and we have a great time with no deaths. SweetPsycho: YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE TURNED INTO THE FOUNDATION FOR DISRUPTING MY GAMING!! SAY HELLO TO THE TEDDY BEAR SCP THAT I CAN'T REMEMBER THE ITEM NUMBER FOR ME!! Me: OH MY GOD! SCATTER! QUICKLY!!! Really, scarily corrupted SweetPsycho: I'LL STILL FIND YOU AND TURN YOU IN! .*lightning strikes everywhere* Demon Guard: Starfright, what is going- Me: SWEETPSYCHO'S TICKED OFF CUZ SOMEONE DISTURBED HER WHILE SHE WAS GAMING!! RUN!! EVACUATE HELL!! Demon Guard: Code BLOOD RED everybody! Run!! 5 hours later... SweetPsycho: Marshmallows! I love fires, and good thing we have chocolate, and gram crackers lying around the house! +*Background...*+ Me: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *being chased by my alternate self* Alt Starfright: COME HERE!! I WANT YOUR EYES! X: Halp me!! Please! *Pain Bot from Teen Titans is torturing her* Sherobrine: STARFRIGHT YOU LIED TO ME!! OW! WHY IS THIS HARDER THAN NORMAL!? *fighting Herobrine but SweetPsycho somehow upgraded him* Herobrine: DIE!! Nightmare Wolf: MY FREAKING EYES!! *sunlight is being blasted onto her* Midnight Wolf: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Lillie: This went extremely wrong, huh? Ow! Oh my god, Psycho, LET US GO! *tied up and being stuck by lightning* Ray: Ow! Ow! Yeah! Rainmare: *crying cuz she's forced to kill people* sobbing sound SweetRage: THIS SUCKS! WE'RE GOING TO BE DOING THIS FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! SweetHeart: I KNOW! SO JUST SHUT UP AND DIE SO WE CAN STOP! *they are forced to fight each other* 006: ...sruoh 5 neeb s'tI ?won yb og meht tel uoy t'ndluohS SweetPsycho: Of course not, 006! They deserve it. 011: And why don't we? SweetPsycho: You guys are more, how do I say this? Creepy, than the others? You're MSCP's, but they're basically just demons. 006: .meht tuoba erac t'nod YLLAER uoY .woW SweetPsycho: Yup! 011: You are really showing your true colours.. your a really psycho demon.. SweetPsycho: 011, yes. That is why my eyes are this colour, red with a white pupil in my right eye. Anyway, let's keep cooking marshmallows. 10 hours later... Me: Ok.. never tick off SweetPsycho when she's about the kill the Enderdragon in Survival in Minecraft... noted. Me: B-bye guys, I have to make SweetPsycho less angry so she's not hiding under my bed with a knife, waiting for me to fall asleep. .*sound of knife touching metal* Me: Help... Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Herobrine